The present invention relates to a camera device for an endoscope, and more specifically to a camera device for an endoscope having a display section within the field of view of a view finder.
Cameras for endoscopes are attached to an endoscope to serve in endoscopic image photographing. Although provided with a character display section for displaying data relative to an endoscopic image, such as date, patient name, etc., and an EE level display segment, these cameras have no function by which to display either a residual film quantity or a malfunction of the camera drive mechanism. During a photography session, therefore, the operator is entirely unaware of such vital information as completion of the film's total number of exposures, insufficient film advance, or wrong shutter operation, if any, thus severely limiting the operations capacity to ensure a high quality of photographic imaging.